Eleven
by Animbaro
Summary: 'Year Eleven' it's supposed to be the last year, but it might just be the first. ExB  AH, AU
1. Chapter 1

AN:

This is a new story I've been working on that I thought might be fun to post. The chapters will be quite short but I'll update more often than I have for 'Faith and Blood' which has longer chapters. This may or may not have some elements based on my own school days, lol. :)

I don't own anything.

**Eleven**

Chapter1

"Year 11, she says referring to us. "This is one of the most important years of your academic life, what you do this year will not only determine what job you get but also the sort of life you'll live." that's how she starts her boring speech during assembly. It's the first day of the new school year and the dining hall is packed. Mrs Harris the head teacher loves exaggerating not only with her words but with her appearance as well, she's tangoed to the max and could give an oompalompa a run for it's money.

"Did you pay attention to any of that?" Jessica asks me an hour later as we get up and leave for lessons. I shake my head and she smiles back "Me neither."

Making our way out takes time, the whole year has to file out form after form.

I don't see him until break, which normally consists of twenty minutes of standing in the dining hall or outside if the weather permits.

"Guess who got together last week?" Rosalie smiles wickedly, knowing that she's got gossip none of use have heard yet.

"Who?" she's caught Laurens attention as well as everyone else's. We move closer towards her and she lowers her voice. "Tanya got with Edward Cullen, at Tyler's party. Apparently they properly going out and everything now." She finishes chewing her gum loudly.

None of use can help but look over across the hall and there he stands . His hair the same bronze coloured mess. 'Sex hair' the girls at school have dubbed it, which it might actually be a lot of the time. White shirt untucked and slightly creased, school tie loosely with the navy blue blazer. For once I'm actually glad about Rose's unlikely friendship with Emmet one of Edward's closest mates, without her we wouldn't have found out.

He doesn't do girlfriends, it's a know fact. Sure he sleeps with them. Girls in our year, the year below even sixth formers. But never a girlfriend. But we all know if he should have chosen any girl Tanya Denali is perfect, not only the most popular girl in school but loads of boys fancy the pants off her.

We're walking back to lesson, towards the stairs. Tanya and her minions are walking in front of us, she turns back and acknowledges only Rose in our group.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Rose smiles back at her, as Tanya walks towards Edward, he notices her and drapes his arm around her shoulder as they walk up the stairs.

Let me know what you think, by reviewing or on twitter it's (at)AmbaroFardus


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **This is unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 2

The lesson I have next is Biology with Mr Banner. After much deliberation, well actually Renee and Charlie lecturing me on my future. I chose Third Science as a GCSE option last year. Edward Cullen had also chosen that option for some reason.

Walking into the classroom Banner managed to tell every single student about a correction they should make to their uniform before entering his classroom.

"Tie up, young lady. You know it's five stripes." he tells me.

Because the class is optional it's not evenly distributed, gender wise that is. There are only three girls in the class Angela, Jane and myself with about twenty boys. And because Angela is in the choir and drama group, there are usually many times when she is exempt from lessons. And Jane, well Jane wags a lot.

Half an hour into the lesson it seems Banner has had enough. Nearly everyone is talking and someone is even playing music through their phone. Most of the noise however is coming from the last two rows of seats.

"Emmet, come here and swap seats with Isabella!" he shouts.

"But sir..."

"Don't argue with me!" Reluctantly he gets up and walks to the table at the front and I walk to the one furthest back.

Humiliatingly I know exactly why Banner chose me. He knows Edward Cullen wouldn't talk to me so there will be no distractions. Sitting down he doesn't acknowledge me, only continues scribbling in his exercise book, I open my own and start taking notes when Banner starts the lesson again. A couple of minutes pass and I can feel his eyes on me, turning towards him, he looks back at me with a crocked grin and a steely glint in his eyes.

"Welcome to the dark side," is all he says quietly then looks away from me.

* * *

><p>Please review and if you want to follow me on twitter it's (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** This is unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 3

"Please Bella," Rose begs during the end of lunch.

"But I don't want to go out."

"Please I'll owe you forever," she continues and of course I relent.

Why she wants knock off DVD's I have no idea, it's not like she couldn't afford them legally. We find James and the rest of the smokers behinds the caretakers shed, the familiar stench of week attacking us. After she's paid we walk back toward the main building. On our way back however she spots Emmet and drags me along to say hello.

They're standing by the English block. Edward, Emmet and the rest of their friends, along with Tanya, Kate and Irina. Emmet gives Rose a friendly hug and greets me. Tanya greets Rose only. Everyone else says nothing.

Edward is standing behind Tanya his arms encircling her waist, he kisses her cheek and looks straight through me. She's wearing a too short black skirt and tie with a fitted white blouse , that I know you can't find in the uniform shops. But all I notice about her is the angry red love bite on her neck which she seems so keen on flaunting.

Rose is chatting animatedly to Emmet and doesn't seem to notice how uncomfortable I am around these people, their looks directed at me periodically clearly to say that I don't belong and should leave. Not one word is exchanged between me and them, they only quietly converse amongst themselves.

Surprising us a football comes flying toward us, from the near by pitch. Jacob Black is running toward us.

"Sorry," he says trying to catch is breath.

"Well watch were your shooting it next time," Tanya says looking annoyed at him.

He doesn't pay attention to her and looks at me. "You alright, Bella?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I respond.

"How was you're summer, did you-" he starts to say but is interrupted Edward.

"Shut it, Jacob! Why don't leave and go back to your little game." He says dismissively while looking at Jacob with disgust almost the way someone would an annoying insect. Tanya starts giggling, finding Jacobs embarrassment funny as he mutters meekly "So-sorry Edward," then runs back to the pitch.

Edward lets go of Tanya moves slightly away from her, takes a out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. As he inhales a lungful of nicotine he gives me a questioning look and I stop looking at him.

The bell rings and and we go in to English, Edward is in the same class as me, he's in top set for everything whereas Tanya is the opposite. He doesn't however come in with the rest of the students instead he walks in to class 10 minutes later reeking of fags and weed.

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think and you can follow me on twitter it's (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**This is unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 4

During lunch on Thursday Jessica is talking as per usual. Edward walks past our table and stops by Tanya who sits on the table to our left with her friends. He gives her a kiss for all to see then leaves the hall.

"Why do fit lads like Edward Cullen always go for slags like her?" Jess ask in a annoyed voice. Having said what we were all thinking.

Alice giggles "You just answered your own question Jess."

When I've finished eating I ask Heidi who sits next to me to keep an eye on my bag.

"Why?" she asks.

"I need the loo."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rose looks up from her phone.

"No there's no need," I answer. I have always thought it was pointless for girls to follow each other to the bathroom if they all didn't need to go.

On my way back from the toilets I can hear a CD of a piano being played. Curiosity gets the better of me and I walk towards the noise in one of the music rooms. Realising I'm wrong I stand by the open doorway. It's not a CD though the notes being played are pitch perfect. It's Edward, his head bent slightly over the keys, his eyes closed swaying slightly as he sits. He plays with his whole being the music not really coming from the instrument but from him. The piano is just a vehicle for everyone else to hear the music.

Abruptly he stops and turns towards me. His expression vulnerable.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out.

"It's alright Bella," He says quietly, standing up, closing the lid over the keys.

"She's on her lunch break," he says. What is he talking about?

A fraction of a second later I realise who he means. The music teacher Miss Johnson.

"Oh, um, I -I wasn't looking for her. I just heard the music and wanted to know who it was."

"Well it's me," he responds looking at me like I'm stupid. Why can't I sound like I have some semblance of intelligence when he's near me?

"Bye," says as he walks past me, his hands buried in his trouser pockets. Only after he's left do I realise that I didn't ask him the name of the song he was playing.

* * *

><p>I hope you like where this is going, let me know by reviewing or on twitter it's (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**This is it for tonight, I hope you like it. Unbeta'ed so all misakes are mine.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 5

After being afflicted with a cold I come back to school having missed two days of the new week. I'm glad to be back not only because I quite like school but also because I want to see_ him_. Pathetic as it may sound I'm glad I'm no longer invisible in Edward Cullen's world.

During the last lesson Mrs Cope keeps me behind to tell me what I've missed in maths, Edward is also told to stay behind. For what I don't find out until everyone has left.

Mrs Cope sits next to him. "Edward, Mr Banner's been complaining about you. And as you form tutor I told him I'd speak to you. He told me he wants to give you senior member of staff detention on Fridays for the next three weeks."

"Well I'm not doing it," he retorts looking at her. "Miss, you know he has got something against me."

"That may be the case but you're not exactly helping yourself, are you?" She sighs "Anyway I persuaded him not to give you detention, but I need your word that you won't whined him up again." Staring straight ahead leaning back against the chair he looks arrogant but nods eventually, and I can't take my eyes off his handsome profile as she mildly scolds him. "Your grades are all excellent and you know that, but you need to get a grip on your behavioural issues.

Then she adds smiling "Contrary to what you may believe, some people are immune to your charms, Edward. Off you go now."

He stands up, grabs his blazer that was draped over the back of his chair. Walking past me I can hear his voice whispering near me. "I really don't think so."

* * *

><p>Please leave a review to let me know what you think and if you'd like you can follow me on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **This chapter is a little bit longer than normal, but I hope you don't mind. It's unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 6

It's always the science corridor that's packed between lessons, located in the middle of the school everyone walks through it in order to get to wherever they're going. Squished through the throng of bodies Rose is telling me and Alice about another one of Tyler's parties which is coming up. The reason Tyler has so many parties is because according to him his mum is going through some sort of midlife crisis after she divorced and also because they're selling their house. So she lets him throw these insane parties every other month or so, not caring about how wrecked the house becomes.

I even remember hearing that him and his mum compete about how many people they get off with. It goes without saying of course that any of us have never been invited to his parties before, but Rose reckons that Emmet will invite her, so me and Alice could possibly come with her. "You guys could stay at mine for the night and you wouldn't have to worry about anything. But we'd have to bring something to drink to. Oh, Alice could you do my make-up?"

"Sure." Alice responds, then looks at me and rolls her eyes at Rose's excitement and I just smile back.

After having made it through the wave of people, Alice and Rose turn left towards their Geography classroom, and I continue up another flight of stairs to French. Moving upwards it's therefore inevitable that I trip after having moved out of the way for some small year 7. My shoulder bag which I forgot to close has all it's contents spilled out on the floor. Sighing I start to pick the books as everyone hurries past not paying me any attention. 'Well at least they aren't kicking your books away or stepping on them', I think sardonically.

"Bella?" I hear his voice but before I can lift me head up to look at him, he is down on the floor in front to me. Green eyes meet mine.

"Are you alright, Bella?" He ask me as he hands me the last of my stuff off the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Standing up and closing my bag I want to ask him why he's suddenly being nice to me, it's not like he's ever given a damn about me before. Like parallel words living side by side but never interacting. 'East is east, and west is west, and never the twain shall meet.' Yes , I'm that sad I've memorised Kipling.

But I bite my tongue and say "thank you."

"No problem," he responds running his hand through his hair, making it even more dishevelled as he looks around. "What lesson have you got next?" he asks and when I tell him I'm reminded that everyone has left for lesson the stairway now empty except for the two of us.

We walk up the last flight of stairs together in silence, Edward walks behind me as we enter the corridor. Outside the classroom the teacher hasn't yet let anyone in, so everyone is standing by the door, talking.

"Hi Seth," I say and stand next to him by the door.

"Bella look at that,"he whispers as he elbows my side. What he wants me to see is Tanya talking animatedly to Edward, her hand on his chest.

"He could do so much better than her," he whisper. When I don't respond Seth looks at me with one eyebrow raised. "You know it's true."

* * *

><p>The poem mentioned is Rydyard Kipling's poem 'The Ballad of East and West' here is a link is you would like to read the whole of it.<p>

http : / / . org / wiki / The_Ballad_of_East_and_West (remove the spaces)

Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts or you can also follow me on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**This chapter was a bit harder to write for some reason, at one point I didn't even think I'd be able to get it out today, but luckily here it is. As usual all mistakes are mine.

I don't own anything

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 7

Bella do you want to work with us?" Emmet asked during Chemistry. Usually I tended to do the group experiments with Angela but there was a coir practice which she couldn't miss, and Jane was a no-show. So when Mr Varner told us to work in groups of three or four, Emmet it seemed took pity on me.

"Um yeah, okay," I looked back at his beaming face. "We'll get the equipment while Edward gets the instruction sheets," he tells me.

We come back to their table carrying a stand and a Bunsen burner, various test tubes and some pippettes, Edward stands by the table looking over some sheets of paper. Looking questioningly at both of us as we put everything on the table, Emmet answers him. "I asked Bella is she wanted to work with us-"

"If that's alright with you..." I add quietly.

The look on his face however tells me that he's far from alright with it.

"Whatever", he murmurs looking down at the instructions his eyebrows drawn together with an annoyed expression on his face.

As we start mixing the various chemicals, while Mr Varner keeps ranting on about everyone keeping their goggles and lab coats on at all times. I realise something.

"I think we were supposed to add the alkaline before, everything else," I say quietly. But they just ignore me. "Um Emmet, I think we might have done something wrong."

"Have we?"

"I think so-"

"No, we haven't," Edward interrupts arrogantly.

"Yes because, look here," and I point out him the instruction we've clearly missed out. He says nothing. Emmet on the other hand finds the whole thing hilarious and walks off with the beaker containing the solution, telling us that he's going to ask Mr Varner how he should get rid of it.

As soon as Emmet is gone Edward leans over behind me his voice quiet. "If you're so good at this how come you didn't do it on your own, Bella." I think he's trying to intimidate me and it might just be working. Gathering some resolve I turn around and look him in the eyes, his arms crossed, leaning back against the wall arrogantly.

"That's fine, I can go," and I turn around.

But before I can walk very far he grabs my wrist stopping me, and for a fraction of a second it's like static, electricity, just one spark and he suddenly lets go. "Bella wait, I'm sorry." One of his hands running through his hair, he's been humbled and I have to admit I like it. "I didn't mean that, I was just being a twat."

"You were," I admit and I can't help my smile at the way he's just referred to himself.

"Hey, you're not supposed to agree with me." he protests now smiling, his eyes now a lighter green, light shining through them.

The rest of the lesson goes on without any other altercations between us, though the feeling of having Edward's eyes and attention on me is still unsettling even though I know it's only because of the work and no other reason. But I still avoid looking directly at him too much and quickly leave as soon as the bell for break goes.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review as I know there are some of you out there who do read it, I don't bite. :) Just let me know what your thoughts are. Also if you would like to follow me on twitter it's (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **I'm sorry about not updating yesterday, I had a crappy day. But as a peace offering I'm posting this and another chapter today.

This is not beta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 8

It's one of the last few days of the late September heat or at least that's what it feels like. At lunchtime and Rose suggested we eat outside. Sitting on the grassy hill not far from the netball court most of the school seems to be outside to enjoying the heat. Rose asks me if I've finished eating my sandwich.

"Yeah why?"

"Could you come with me, so I can talk to Emmet about something?" She pleads.

"Why don't you drag Jess with you instead?" I suggest. Who isn't sitting very far away trying to soak up the last rays of vitamin D filled sunshine we'll most likely get until spring.

Leaning closer to me so no one hears she whispers. "I don't want to take Jess with me, you know what she's like. I don't want people gossiping about me." I can't disagree with her, as Jess is notorious for spreading rumours about people.

"Why doesn't Alice go with you then?" I say loud enough for Alice to hear.

"I'm busy, Bella," she waves one of her tarot cards in the air.

"You know that's all fake." I tell her.

"No, it isn't," she retorts laying the cards down on the grass in front of her as Lauren asks her what they mean.

"I learnt this from a proper gypsy fortune teller, you know."

"It was in Blackpool Alice, and you paid some tramp five quid."

Heidi who sits next to Alice laughs. "Either way I want my cards read too."

Realising that I can't win I go with Rose. After having stood awkwardly for a few minutes while Emmet and Rose chatted away in the cool shadow behind the English block. I leave to go back to everyone else. Walking round the corner of the building I hear my name called, by him.

"Bella, what are you doing on your own?"

I answer him quietly. "I'm just walking back to the hill. What about you?" Again I can't help but wonder why he's even talking to me. Maybe he's just bored?

"Getting away from them lot," he says nodding his head to the left where he came from. I know exactly who he's referring to. Why he'd want to get away from them, his friends, the popular kids I don't know, but neither do I ask. He takes a step closer to me and I move away, I really have to go. I shouldn't be near him. He takes another step closer and I back away further, looking around there is no one near us this part of the school it's pretty much deserted.

"Are you scared of me?" He says, looking up at him he looks perplexed his head tilted slightly to the side. The light reflected from his eyes making them an even brighter green.

"No." I blurt out a little to loudly. "Why would I be scared of you?" But I am, just not in the way he might think.

"Good," he says his voice dark, moving closer. "You shouldn't be scared of anyone."

Well thank you for that enlightening piece of advice, Edward, I can't help but think sarcastically. But before I can respond we can hear loud voices coming closer. His lot. So I give him a tight smile, then walk away and I can hear Tanya's voice calling. "Edward there you are, I was wondering where you went off to."

* * *

><p>Please let me know your thoughts either by reviewing or twitter it's (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **This is hasn't been beta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 9

My fingers slide over book after book, trying to find something to read but nothing seems to catch my eye. I can hear steps coming towards me, I assume whoever it is will walk past. But their steps falter and then stop behind me.

I turn around, it's Edward. Assuming he needs a book I move away from the bookshelf, but he doesn't move at all just looks at me then finally speaks "Hi, Bella."

"Hi," I respond wondering what he could possibly want.

Losing my brain filter I continue "What are you doing here? I'm surprised you even know where the library is?" The instant the words are out I regret them. His face changes from the neutral facade to one of arrogant annoyance which I have been so use seeing previously.

"Funny."

Turning back around I continue looking through the classics shelf, but he doesn't leave and I can hear him behind me.

"I'm in all the top set classes with you, don't you think I'd have to at least have read one book. And anyway I'd think I'd know where the library my parents money refurbished last last year was?"

"What? But they said it was an anonymous donor."

"It was anonymous all right, all very hush hush," he smirks know he's caught me off guard.

I move away from him. There's only so much of his smug attitude I can take. But he's relentless, snaking his arm around me he pick a book out from the shelf. I turn towards him. "Hmm one off my favourites, have you read it?"

Taking a few steps away from him he still moves closer and hands me the book. 'Venus in Furs' the title alone makes me blush and I quickly give it back to him looking down.

He chuckles "Is something wrong?"

I swallow and look up at his mocking face still so beautiful. Now it's his turn to be surprised.

"I wouldn't say it's my favourite, but it's alright," my voice unimpressed.

"You've read it?" The shock evident in his voice, his eyes wide. I just nod. A wicked grin appearing he asks me "What else do you read?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, I would actually," he says and I realise that I've spoken out loud.

"You know it suits you," he continues, smiling now.

"What?" He's confusing me.

"Confidence," then he leaves taking the book with him.

* * *

><p>'Venus In Furs' is a novel by Leopold von Sacher-Masoch. You should read it, it's quite good, different but good. It also inspired the Velvet Underground song with the same name.<p>

Please review because I love to know what you think about this little fic. You can also follow me on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **

This isn't beta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

I don't own anything

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 10

It's pissing it down with rain and at lunch time Jess is on another one of her frequent tirades. This particular one is about boys, I've noticed that most girls I know have days when they hate the entire male species. Apparently Mike said something horrible to her in Health and Social Care, so she wants us all to know exactly how she feels about it.

Everyone at the table is agreeing with her and providing adequate comments, I on the other hand am looking down digging into my plate of chips. As she goes on and on, she mentions Edward and I can't help but then look up.

"... if she thinks Edward Cullen isn't going to cheat on her she's bloody deluded. I mean it's not like he's ever stuck to one girl before."

Rose catches my eye with a concerned look on her face, her head turns towards Tanya's table, luckily neither her nor any of her minions have heard anything. The loud buzz of everyone in the hall it seems is loud enough to drown out Jess's loud don't want anything to kick off.

Walking into the Biology classroom, after Mr Banner opens the door to let us in, Edward stands outside kissing Tanya, her friends aren't far away, waiting for her. My first thought is wondering why she thought it was a good idea to wear a black bra underneath her white shirt.

Sitting down at the table, as I take out my homework Edward says my name in a hushed tone.

"What is it?" I respond in an equally quiet voice.

"Could you do me a favour?"

"What sort of favour?"

Out of his inside pocket of his blazer he takes out a packet of Marlboro.

"Could you keep these for me?"

"What? No!" I hiss.

"Banner's gonna check if I've got any, I know he is. And I don't really feel like going to detention." I don't say anything so he continues. "Please Bella, just until the lesson ends." I don't know what comes over me, but I agree.

"Thanks," is all he says the relief on his face evident as I stuff the fags into my bag. 'Why didn't you give the fags to your girlfriend a minute ago?' I want to say, but I don't bother.

Turning back towards the front of the room I starts copying down the notes on the board.

"Bella," he whispers again. Looking at him I can see a spliff in his hands.

"This too."

Foolishly I take it, hiding it in the bottom of my bag. When I started doing Edward Cullen's bidding I have no idea, but for some reason I can't seem to refuse and that alone worries me.

"If he finds this, you know I'll tell him it was yours," I warn him.

"Relax,as if he'd ever think you would do anything wrong," says mockingly, but of course he's right. No one would ever suspect me.

Edward is right. Halfway through the lesson Banner asks him to give up any contraband he be may carrying. After shows him that he hasn't got anything, Edward smiles arrogantly at me for having made Banner look like a prat in front of the class.

When the lessons overI almost forget to give Edward back his stuff.

"Edward," I call as he walk in front of me in the hallway I call out his name, he turns around and walks over to me.

"Here's your stuff," I say as I rudely shove it towards him.

Chuckling he takes it and puts it back into his blazer pocket. "Thanks for that, by the way." he smiles crookedly.

"No problem," I say.

An awkward moment of silence passes and just as I'm about to leave he speaks.

"Your hair looks nice like that, you don't normally wear it down do you?"

How does he know how I wear my hair? When did he ever notice?

"Um...thanks." I respond but it ends up sounding like a question.

Running his hand through his hair continues smiling "Yeah, that was compliment Bella." And I look away from his handsome face knowing that I shouldn't spend anytime contemplating any sort of compliments Edward may or may not be giving me.

His friends then call him and we go our separate ways.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review, beacuse though story alerts are nice, reviews are nicer. I'm also on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**This is a pretty important chapter is almost the basis for the whole fic, so I'm so I'm glad I'm finally able to post it.

This isn't beta'ed therefore all mistakes are mine.

I don't won anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 11

The week after it seems to be my turn, being the one not able to log on to the school computers. After he's tried all he can Mr Varner tells me to go the technicians on the other side of the IT corridor.

Leaving the classroom I close the door behind me and come face to face with Edward, he's standing to the left of the opposite door a crocked smile and wicked glint in his eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask him.

"The dickhead kicked me out," he responds the smile gone.

"What about you perfect Bella?" He taunts me and I tell him.

"Sorry, " he says, because no one wants to go to the disgusting technicians.

When I come back with a new password he is still there.

"Sorted?"

"Yeah," I say quietly.

Just before my hand touches the door handle he calls my name.

"Wait, Bella."

I turn around "No, I've gotta go to lesson."

"No, you don't," he contradicts me.

I move away from the door. "Yes, I do."

He comes closer, his eyes predatory, I move away from him, my back pressed against the door. His face is closer to mine than it's even been. Looking right at me "You're sexy, when you're angry." Though I try my best not to react to his words I still do. I know he's called girls 'sexy' before, girls that he doesn't find attractive at all. Just to hurt them, it's insulting and I know he's cruel like that.

I try to push him away with my right hand but he just grabs my wrist and pins it to the wall next to my head. His cocky grin annoying me to no end and I want him away from me, using my other hand I try to shove him away from me and it seems he's letting me go. But I'm wrong, he doesn't let go instead while trying to escape him, he pulls me closer. I stumble and we both fall on to the floor, my back hitting the cold hard laminate floor with him in top of me. I wince at the pain. But instead of asking me if I'm alright he merely chuckles not moving.

I'm trapped beneath his heavy body, even though I could have no way of possibly escaping he still holds my wrists painfully above my head. And he moves closer his cheek brushing against mine as his lips are by my right ear. I can smell him, his scent uniquely his musky with peppermint and something I don't know.

He whispers "You're even sexier now." Moving his head away he looks into my eyes. I'm frozen by his gaze, the fact that we're on the floor and he's on top of me doesn't matter. Neither that a Senior Member of Staff could catch as as they patrol the corridors. Or that the bell could go off any minute which would mean that God know how many students leaving their classrooms would see us. Nothing matters in those moments.

Before I can return to sanity though he's off, walking in quickly back into his classroom and closing the door behind him. I'm left lying in the corridor, alone. With shaky legs and a blush like no other I get up and walk back into lesson.

IT is followed by break and I want to tell someone about what happened in the corridor Rose or maybe Alice. But I don't. I convince myself not to. Who would believe me anyway. 'What would Edward Cullen want with you. Mousy Bella Swan.' They would say. 'When he has Tanya Denali?'

In the hall I can't help but look for him, he's there of course. Not noticing me at all. He is whispering in Tanya's ear then she smiles. He hold her face gently in between his hands and kisses her. I look away and though I want to run off and cry in the girls toilets, I find it a little bit too cliche so I ignore the lump in my throat and the tears that threaten to spill.

Instead I save my tear for home. Renee and Charlie are thankfully not home from work yet. So I lock myself in the downstairs bathroom and finally cry.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review, I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter. You can follow me on twitter it's (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **This isn't beta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

I have also posted the Faith and Blood EPOV outtake that I did for the Fandom Against Famine compilation. It's the first chapter only so if you'd like to read it it's up now.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 12

Algebra was never my strong point, so when I'm struggling with Rose noticeably absent after catching a bad cold, I'm not surprised. Eric who normally helps us and sits to the other side of Rose isn't very interested in helping today and I suspect it's because my friend isn't here.

Mrs Cope likes the classroom to be 'informal' or so she calls it which basically just consists of everyone being able to do whatever they like when they're finished with the work set. The majority of people seem to be finished or nearly so, everyone is chatting away and some have even moved seats so they can be near their friends.

Edward is sitting on the other side of the room, his chair tipped back against the wall, his black converse clad feet on top of the table next to his closed exercise book. Mrs Cope is sitting on top of the table near him laughing at something Paul just said. Edward on the other hand looks bored as he keeps throwing a metal lighter into the air over and over.

Looking back at the large clock on the wall I'm reminded that I still have thirty minutes left until the lesson is over, sighing I look back down at my work and try figuring out the answers again. A few minutes later I can hear a throat being cleared behind me, looking up I see Edward standing to my left looking at me questioningly.

"Do you need any help?"

I need you to leave me alone, I want to say but politeness wins and instead I respond "No, I'm fine."

He doesn't listen however and sits down next to me in Rose's empty seat.

"Really I'm fine," I protests.

Not paying any attention to my words he grabs the exercise book from in front of me and I can't help but blush as he tries to decipher my scribblings.

"Ah," is all he says and takes off his blazer then pushes the sleeves of his white shirt up. He then takes one of my pens, and starts pointing to my work in the book on the table in front of us.

"All you need to do Bella, is expand these brackets then move this a to the other side, which will allow you to easily solve the equation."

"I have no idea what you're on about," he might as well be speaking in a different language from all the sense he's making.

"Yes, you do," he contradics me and starts going through the questions with me.

Ten minutes later I've done all of the questions with a lot of help and encouragement from Edward. "See, you've solved a problem," he says smiling as I finish writing the last answer down. Shaking my head I look back at him. "I might be able to do this now, but I promise you if I get asked to do it tomorrow, I'll have no clue. Math's just isn't something I understand."

"Well you can't be that bad if you're in here," he says referring to the class.

"Haven't you noticed Mrs Cope always comes over to me and Rose as soon she's told the class what to do. 'Bella, Rosalie did you understand that?'" I say making a bad impression of her voice which makes us both laugh.

"So what are you doing, this weekend?" he then asks me, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Umm, nothing really." I say because it's not like I've got a packed social calender. "What about you?" I ask.

"Nothing really , just going to party at James' house on Saturday."

Before the awkward conversation can continue any further the bell goes and he walks back to his seat, leaving me perplexed.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review, I'd love to read your thoughts on the chapter. You can follow me on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** I almost didn't right this chapter, as I've been really busy. Uni work is killing me with all the assignments I need to finish. But enough about me, here is the chapter.

All mistakes are mine as this isn't beta'ed.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 13

I think a lot of people would agree with me when I say that PE teachers are sadist. They have for some reason decided that we are going to play netball outside through the temperature is barely above freezing. Once outside I chose to play the position of goal defence, hoping that it would require the least amount of participation. I was wrong. The teams were uneven ability wise, not like our two teachers Mrs Moore and Miss Thomas comfortably covered up in warm coats the opposite to our flimsy white t-shirts and navy shorts which we were forced to wear cared.

After the fourth goal in a row that the opposite team had scored Heidi and I stopped bothering as Tanya threw the ball past us and scored, she high fived Kate and jumped up and down on the spot.

Just then we could hear cat calls to the left of us.

"Looking good, Rose!" It was Emmet and the rest of the boys who were jogging by the hill.

"I know," she shouted back. And several of the other lads in the class start calling various stuff out. We laugh at their stupid antics distracting us from the dismal cold. Edward is also part of the group but he doesn't saw anything and for a second our eyes meet and I quickly look away.

As they leave I catch one last look of him and he nods back at me, calling my name he then says one more thing as well.

"Nice legs, Bella."

I'm met with silence as I look towards the rest of the girls. If looks could kill I'd probably be dead from the way Tanya is looking at me. Rose and the rest look surprised her eyes wide dart between me and Edward's retreating figure.

"Don't flatter yourself," is the first thing Tanya says to me. "He was taking the piss out of your milk bottle legs." Looking at her minions for support they start cackling and only stop when we're told to continue playing.

Once inside the changing rooms, Rose comes up to me as I start taking my trainers off.

"What the bloody hell was that, Bella?" Her voice low and accusing.

"Yeah Bella, what was that?" Alice joins in quietly.

"I don't know what you're on about." I kick off both shoes forcefully not looking at either of them.

"But he was looking at you?" Alice says her voice soothing, noticing that I'm annoyed.  
>"So? That doesn't mean anything," I continue.<p>

"Bella if he's being horrible to you, you know I can talk to Emmet. He'll sort him out." Rose's voice rising. I look towards the door, thankfully Tanya and her lot haven't come in yet.

"Rose, Edward Cullen has no interest in me whatsoever."

"But, what about..." they both say at the same time.

"That!" I say pointing towards the door. "What happened there was him just being an arrogant asshole, as usual."

While changing everyone is forced to listen to an earful of Tanya describing her and Edward's sexcapades, which she seems Particularly keen on sharing. She's marking her territory because of the little mishap earlier. And she's especially keen on me knowing who his girlfriend is. How she wants me to react I have no idea, so I keep my eyes down as she cakes on the foundation and blush. All I know is that I don't want to get on her bad side.

The lesson after PE is English. He doesn't sit far from me and smiles at me from his seat, I look away not wanting anything more to do with him. Edward Cullen only brings trouble into my life, trouble which I don't need. As soon as the lesson is over I'm out of the door, I walk hurriedly into the dining hall for break time standing on my own in the corner which we usually occupy.

He walks up to me, the hall is nearly empty as we were let out early from English.

"What's wrong Bella?" He sounds concerned for some reason.

"Nothing," I tell him.

"Is it about what I said?" So he is catching on then.

"Don't say shit like that when your girlfriend is right there."

Smiling crookedly back at me he responds "So I can say it when she isn't around then?"

I sigh."You know what I mean."

"All right then. I'll be more discreet." Not having the energy to argue I just shake my head.

He grabs my hand softly, I can feel that same spark from before. I want to ask if he can too. But I wisely hold my tongue.

"Bella, I'm sorry." His eyes wide, he looks like he means it. But a voice in the back of my head is telling me not to trust anything Edward says. "I didn't mean to upset you." he adds.

Then let's go of my hand as he spots some of his friends which he then walks to, leaving me on my own.

* * *

><p>Please leave I review because reading them makes me very happy. I'm also on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** This is unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 14

Mr Banner is talking about the biology practical we're doing today, after having finished his usual nagging about fixing our uniforms. How the length of out ties or whether we're wearing our blazer or not will impact our learning, I have never understood.

"You'll be dissecting the pig hearts like this," he tells us. As we stand around his desk while he cuts through the heart with a scalpel slowly. "I'll also ask you to identify certain things as I go around checking your work."

Behind me I can hear Jane whinging as usual, informing us all that she's not touching it, and Angela looks slightly pale, clearly uncomfortable. Edward who stands next to me nudges me and whispers "You alright Bella, not squeamish?"

I shake my head. Did he expect me just because I was a girl to faint or something at the slightest sight of blood? Personally I don't think that what's in front of us is worse than anything you might see in a butchers.

"Should I start or do you want to?"

"No, you go ahead."

"Ok, I'll start."

But before he grabs the scalpel to start dissecting the heart in front of us both, he runs his hand through his hair.

"You know my dad was really excited when I told him that we were doing today," he says softly.

Looking at his profile I can see a shy smile, meeting my gaze he explains. "He's a doctor."

"I know Edward," I answer softly. "I've seen him a couple of times at the hospital."

He looks surprise, "Oh."

"Is he proud then?" I ask. I want more of this seemingly non-arrogant and shy Edward. So different from what I mostly confront. And I can't help but wonder if this is what he's like with Tanya, if this is what she gets. She probably does, she is his girlfriend after all.

"I wouldn't say proud, bordering on ecstatic actually," he laughs.

"That's nice. So do you want to become doctor too?"

"I think so," he is all he says not elaborating further.

When we're finished Banner lets us know that he'll be photocopying some homework for us and that we should clear up while he's gone. After taking the tray with the heart away, I see Edward walking up to Emmet who's standing by a wide open window talking to someone down by the courtyard below. But he's practically shouting as our classroom is on the fourth floor. I go to get paper towels to dry our table, coming back I can see that Edward has opened the window by our table shouting down at whoever is below. Wetting one of the towels to clean up the blood which has spilled, noticing that the bins are full with rubbish I simply throw everything out of the large window.

"What the fuck was that!" Is the first thing that I hear, glancing out of the window. Suddenly all I can feel are two arms encircling my waist and pulling me forcefully down and away from the window, making me fall onto the floor.

"Bella, what the hell were you doing?" Edward is crouching down in front of me looking perplexed. "He could have seen you," he continues chastising me.

"Oh, umm..." I swallow not knowing what to say.

"It feel on his head." He then stands up holding his hand out helping me get up. He walks up to the window and discreetly looks out. Laughing softly he looks at me "It's some kid in year 9, he looks really pissed of as well."

"Oh God, I shouldn't have done that," I say thankful that I didn't get found out.

"Probably not," he answers looking amused.

For a moment he just looks at me, takes a step closer and I don't move I just let him come nearer me than he should. I can see that his eyes have darkened slightly now the colour of moss. The bell however goes off, breaking whatever spell Edward Cullen seems to have had on me in that instant.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'm also on twitter it's (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday but I had an exam in uni so when I came home I was just too tired. This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 15

The morning bell goes and everyone starts making their way into form. "I've got the latest gossip to tell you two," Rose is walking between me and Alice.

Just after she's spoken Jacob who is walking in front of us turns around and repeats what Rose has just said in a silly falsetto voice making me and Alice laugh. Rose on the other hand is clearly not amused. "Hilarious Jacob, but unlike you and your geeky little mates I actually know what goes on in this school.

"Doesn't matter," he retorts still smiling "Bella will tell me. She tells me everything."

"Whatever you say Jacob," I respond as we get closed to the entrance where most people are trying to shove their way in.

I can feel someone watching me, and as I look to my right, there he is. He's a little ahead of me in the crowd of navy blue blazers. And he's go this arm draped over Tanya's shoulders, his head turns back towards me. Eyes a piecing jade that leave me rooted on the spot. No smile, no sneer, nothing. Just that look of brooding anger. Why, like with most things concerning him I don't know. But this time I actually want to find out.

"Bella, come on!" It's Rose's loud voice breaking me out of my trance. She's in front of me, looking at me she asks "What were you staring at?"

"Nothing really. I was just in my own world for a second."

"Well you definitely looked like you were in your own world," she replies.

In biology Edward walks into class in a foul mood, slamming his books on the table as he takes them out of his bag. I ignore the loud noise and continue looking over my previous notes.

"Can I borrow one of your pens?"

Looking towards the front of the room focusing on the power point I answer him "No, I haven't got a spare one. This is the only one I have."

"Bollocks," he spits back. "I can see several in your bag right now." He's right, my shoulder bag is wide open revealing my plastic see-through pencil case. I sigh as I take a pen out and give it to him. "You know what, keep it. So you don't annoy anyone else today."

"Thanks, I think," he says smiling at having got a rise out of me.

Halfway though the lesson he leans in towards me whispering "How do you know Jacob Black,"

I continue looking downwards straightening my tie before answering quietly. "I don't really."

"I don't believe you," he replies harshly.

"Why not?"

His voice casual he answers "Well mostly because of the way he's eye-fucking you right now."

I abruptly look up and Jacob is standing at the front of the room by Mr Banner handing some papers over. While Banner is scribbling something down he gives me a small smile and a wave. I lamely wave back before he leaves the room having gotten the papers back.

"Do you fancy him or something," Edward asks.

"What, no?" I hiss annoyed at his question.

"Well how do you know him then?" he continues.

"I told you I don't really know him that well. My mum's his little brother's reception teacher."

"Oh," is his only reply, thankfully ending his questions.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review to let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm also on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 16

On Tuesday is the first meeting for the school reading group for year 10 and 11. But after having dragged Rose to it for the whole of last year she puts her foot down during lunch. "Bella I'm not going to that boring thing again, ask Alice instead."

"Alice can't go, she's got family coming over, you know that."

I try begging her some more after realising that she just won't budge.

"I'll go on my own then."

"You won't be on your own. Seth and Samantha and all of their friends are going as well." Rose reminds me.

"See you next week," Shelley the librarian says as I leave that afternoon. Walking round the corner and towards the stairwell I flick through the book which we'll discuss the next time, it's 'The Reader'.

"Hello Isabella," looking up from my book I can see Edward behind me, quickly catching up with me as we now walk side by side. I instinctivily move more to the left which widens the gap between us. His crooked grin appears but his eyes have darkened, looking into them I stop where I walk and tip on my own feet. Catching me before I fall one of his hands hold on to my waits the other grabbing my hand.

"Careful," he says softly.

"So what are you doing here so late?" He asks me as he lets go of me.

"Reading group," I mumble.

"Oh, is that today," he says.

"What about you?"

"Detention," he mutters.

"Why?"

"Chatting back, apparently."

"Apparently? You probably were," I respond bravely.

"And you don't?" he asks yet again invading my personal space.

"Not to teachers," I say backing away.

"But to me you do," and just then I can feel my back hitting a wall. He's backed me into a corner literally, I can see the steps behind him but I'm trapped. There is only silence, the school is most likely empty except for the cleaners and the odd teacher still around.

"So?" I ask quietly.

"I like it, it's different..." his voice husky as one of his arms snakes itself around my waits holding me in place, my heart is beating erratically and I'm convinced he can hear it. His other hand grabs my wrist pining it to the wall as his lips move inches from mine.

"You're. So. Beautiful. Bella."

Suddenly his lips crash into mine, as my lips mould themselves around his , I allow his tongue in and I can taste him. He's forcefull and domineering. The opposite of what any girl would want or expect for their first kiss, the antithesis of sweet or caring.

After the initial overwhelming feeling, my body responds and with my other hand I grab onto his hair my nails scratching his scrap. For some strange reason I don't want it to end, I want him closer and I don't his lips to leave mine, ever. Overcome I can hear myself moaning, it spurs him on as he moves impossibly closer, feeling every line of his body is bliss. His soft lips then leave mine we're both panting as he rests his forehead on mine.

"We should go." His words remind me of where I am and what I've just allowed to happen.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review to let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm also on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **This isn't beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

I don't own anything

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 17

We slowly untangle from each other as he backs away leaving me some room to breathe. I can feel my cheeks heating up. His left hand pushes one of my escaping tendrils that have escaped from my ponytail and pushes it round my hair. I don't know what to say or what I'm supposed to do, then he gently strokes my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I love your blush, Bella"

At his words I meet his eyes and see the happiness through them wiping away any uncertainty in me. "You're right, we should go."

"Come on then," and he holds his hand out for me to take, the shy smile back. As we walk to the entrance, the rain is clearly puring outside.

"Shit," he says, then takes off his blazer and says as I give him a questioning look "To shield us against the rain, unless you'd prefer to get soaked."

"I don't mind Edward. I can use my own for myself though."

Rolling his eyes he pulls me closer "Come here, Bella."

As we run out in the cold shielded only by his blazer we run towards the bus-stop just outside the school gates.

"Are you cold?" He asks as he puts his blazer back on.

"I'm fine." I say trying my best to stop my teeth from chattering.

"Will you just stop lying," he admonishes me. Then he pulls me towards his body and I can't help but lean my head on his chest. The heat radiating from his body is heavenly and I can hear his steady heartbeat. Closing my eyes for just a second I inhale, his unique scent of peppermint mixed with Edward. I look up towards his handsome face.

"What happens tomorrow?" I ask realising the vulnerable position I've put myself in.

Watching the road where my bus will be coming from, he swallows.

"We'll see each other tomorrow."

Hearing his vague answer I let go of his waist backing away from him.

"You don't have to wait for the bus with me. You should go to your own bus-stop."

I tell him, refeering to the fact that he catches the bus which goes to the opposite direction to mine.

"I'll wait here with you." is the only response I get.

As I sit down at one of the seats in the bus-stop he sits next to me and takes me right handholding it in both of his. We don't speak another word to each other however the bus comes soon after and I get on after he gives me a sweet chaste kiss saying nothing.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review, I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter. I'm also on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **Sorry it's been a while since the last update, but I've been really busy with Christmas and family stuff. I hope you've all had a nice Christmas. Thanks for all the reviews, I love to read them. Thanks also for the alerts and favourites.

This is unbeta'd as usual, so all mistakes are mine

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 18

"What are you so happy about?" Jess asks me in form.

"Nothing."

"You hair looks nice by the way," she continues still looking at me questioningly.

"Oh thanks," I try making my voice sound nonchalant, but I want people to notice, well one person in particular. This morning instead of putting my hair in a ponytail, I've straightened it and left it hanging down, though I normally prefer to keep it out of my face.

The first lesson is English, we don't sit near each other so I don't expect him to talk to me, which he doesn't.

Looking up from my notes in the anthology I can see him looking back at me, blinking he looks perplexed for some reason. I offer a small smile, but all I get in return is a frown followed by a confused expression. I wonder what could be wrong.

At break time Alice is telling me how I should always wear my hair in this style. "It looks so much nicer like this Bella, not that it didn't look nice before but..."

I'm not paying attention as she continues. Edward hasn't come into the dining hall yet, maybe he was let out late from his lesson.

Eventually he comes, but not alone. He's with Tanya followed by her minions and a few of his own friends.

Heidi repeatedly calls my name, drags me away from the scene I can't tear my eyes away from.

"Huh, what?" I ask.

"Are you alright, you look really pale?"

"You know what, I don't know... I'm gonna go to the loo."

The nearest girls bathroom is closed for some reason, so I walk towards the one on the first floor. Going up the stairs I can hear someone behind me. I can bet everything I own that it's _him_.

"Bella," he calls after me but I ignore him.

"Bella, please wait."

Who knew I'd ever want to claim sanctuary in the girls toilets, but I do nonetheless. Taking a deep breathe I turn around and face him. Why does he have to be so damn good looking?

I know then exactly why he wouldn't give up Tanya for anything with me. I mean why would he?

"What do you want Edward?" Surprisingly my voice seems void of all emotion bored even, the antithesis of what I'm actually feeling.

"I just wanted to see how you are?"

"Well I'm fine," anger is now seeping into my words.

"Bella, yesterday was ..."

A mistake. It was a mistake. That's what I expect him to say, what he should say. But he doesn't. Taking one of my hands in both of his, his green eyes determined.

"You hair looks-"

"Stop, just fucking stop!" I retort probably too loudly snatching my hand away.

I sigh, because I know now that it's my fault, I've let this happen.

And I can't help but wish for when he didn't notice me, when I was invisible. Because whatever he expects I don't want, I need more. In fact I deserve more.

"Tanya's hair looks nice, don't you think?" I ask him.

"What? No I don't think that."

"Well you should," I spit back.

"But I don't," he moves closer my back hitting the door, but not hard enough for it to be pushed open.

"Just leave me alone," then I quickly turn around claiming my pseudo sanctuary, hearing a loud sigh and retreating steps.

* * *

><p>Please leave I review, you can also follow me on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** This is for my sister whose birthday is today. Happy Birthday R. :)  
>This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.<br>I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 19  
>He leaves me alone, just like I asked him to and though I don't want to admit it a part of me wishes that he didn't. A whole week of things returning to the way they've always been, the way things always were. Though today all everyone is talking about is Edward, well Edward and James to be specific.<p>

The first thing Jess tells me after saying hello in form is how she was right there and saw everything.  
>At break the atmosphere is tense I can see Emmet but no Edward, Tanya is whispering with her friends her face pale, something is going on but most of us have no idea what.<p>

"I saw him, properly beaten up, he and everything," Rose explains.

"Who, Edward?" I ask her immediately. Something inside me tugs and I can't help it.

"No, James. Edward looked alright a few scrapes nothing serious."

It's not until Biology that I see him and I assume it's the first lesson he's been to today. I've heard a million different versions of what happened this morning. He's already sitting at the table when I arrive, looking sullen.

"Hi," it's the first words I've said to him in a week. He merely nods still looking downwards, I can see the beginnings of a bruise on his cheekbone, a cut on the side of his lip and his hands have got some small cuts and scrapes.

"What happened?" I ask quietly.

"Smiling a crooked grin he turns towards me his eyes cold. "Oh, you heard?"

"Of course I heard. It's all everyone has been on about today." I can't help but frown at his nonchalance.

Ignoring me he starts transcribing what's on the board ahead. A few minutes later I try again. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" He asks though gritted teeth annoyed.

"That you were upstairs on the bus when you had the fight?"

Chuckling he replies "Yeah, it's true and so is the bit about the roundabout."

"The bus was driving through roundabout? Edward that's really dangerous?"

"You don't say?"He responds sarcastically, one eyebrow raised.

Feeling chastised I don't ask anymore and start working on the sheet on mitosis we've been given.

"Why do you even care Bella? Is it the gossip you want?"

"No! I just... just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Well I'm fine," he responds using the words I've used countless time myself.

"So what happened afterwards?"

"The head wanted to permanently exclude us both."

"Has she?"

"I'm still here aren't I?"

He clears his throat a sombre expression on his face. "No, they gave me detention for a month, senior member of staff."

"And James?"He smiles but it's cold not reaching his eyes. "Same plus exclusion for a week."

You got off lightly.  
>"I know," he replies making me realise I said the words out loud. "Why would you miss me, if I got excluded."<p>

"No." the word out a little too fast and forceful to seem completely true.

"I think you would," he teases me the crooked grin I can help but like back.

As we put get up to leave I allow curiosity to get the better of me, so I ask him.

"Edward what was the fight about?"

"It's none of your business what it was about, Bella."

* * *

><p>Please leave a review; I'd love to read your thoughts. I'm on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** Some of you have asked why the chapters are so short. Well it's because I write each chapter by hand before I type it and I make sure that each chapter isn't longer than one sheet of A4 front and back. A bit weird I know, but that's just the way I prefer it. :)

So if the chapters were longer I wouldn't update so frequently and I prefer frequent updates for this particular story.

Though the story is rated M is will be a little while until the story will live up to that rating, so please be patient.

This isn't beta'd as usual, so all mistakes are mine.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 20  
>They've forced to sit through a special assembly because of the 'incident' that happened yesterday. As Mrs Harris goes on and on about how disappointed in the whole year group she is, while glancing towards were Edward is sitting ever so often,on the other side of the room from me.<p>

She continues "Year 11, you're supposed to be role models for the younger pupils, not engaging in this type of behaviour." After what seems like an eternity but is actually only half an hour she let's us go to our respective lessons.

"Edward..."

"What?" He answers turning around as we're waiting with everyone else for Mr Harvey our physics teacher to let us in to the classroom. But I can't say anymore because just then the door is opened and he turns his green eyes away from me. I also see Emmet looking at me, meeting his gaze he only offers a polite smile, then turns towards Edward his eyes enquiring, which Edward ignores.

Walking through the door Mr Harvey stops me.

"Oh, Isabella, I forgot my folder with today's lesson plans. Could you get them for me ,please? It's in the science office, the red folder."

"Sure," I answer. Throwing the keys to me, I'm unable to catch them as Edward beats me to it.

"Bella doesn't know where the office is sir. I'll go with her."

"I _do_ know where the office is Edward." I retort but Mr Harvey doesn't seem to pay any attention.

"Yes, yes that's fine you go with her," he says walking towards his desk.

Once outside I speak to him. "You know I know where the bloody office is, what do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you-"

"You could have done that anywhere-" I say.

"Alone."

I cross my arms in front of my chest protectively and stop walking, we're not far from the office. "Go on then."

Looking down he merely shrugs "Forget it," he dismisses.

Picking up the folder from a large desk on the office I can hear the jingle of keys being put into a keyhole and click of them locking the door. Edward is leaning against the door holding the keys in one of his hands he then puts them into his trouser pocket his eyes never leaving mine, intense and frustratingly I can't decipher them.

"What I wanted to say was sorry."

"For what?" I ask perplexed.

"For being rude to you yesterday. You were just trying to be nice..."

"Oh," is all I manage to say, his apology has caught me totally off guard

Thinking that he has finished I walk towards the door and him.

"You know you're adorable."

Stopping me in my tracks all I say is rudely "What?"

"I said you're adorable Bella." And in a quite voice he adds "Beautiful even." His face holds a bittersweet expression, something tugs and I realise that I'm as close to him as I can be.

His lips then close the distance.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review. I'm also on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 21

His lips mould themselves to mine softly, there's no dominance, no struggle. If I didn't know better I'd say that it was forgiving, of what I wouldn't know. The clatter of the folder hitting the laminate floor does nothing, nothing matters just then. The moan that I can hear has an edge of relief and I can feel it too. Relief that I'm able to kiss him again. Regardless of how messed up that might be. His arms hold on to my waist underneath my blazer keeping me near him, sadly on top of my white shirt but nevertheless I can't help but enjoy his touch.

Ending the kiss all to soon, his lips inches from mine he speaks.

"They're probably wondering what's taking us so long," his arms leaving me.

"Yeah, you're right." I say.

"Ok," he nods

"We should go."

"Um, Bella you might want to let go of me first," his voice soft.

"Let go?"

"Yeah," is all he says before looking downwards my eyes follow his seeing that my hands are grabbing on to his shirt in fists.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I mutter quickly letting go and see that the shirt is now creased, not thinking I use both hands to smooth the shirt down trying to make it less noticeable. His hands grab my wrists stopping my frantic movements and removing me hands from his chest.

"Relax."

I back away from his trying to gain some perspective of what I've again allowed to happen and not being able to find much regret within myself. His voice pulls me back.

"Bella could I borrow your phone for a second?"

"What for?" I ask and I can't help but sound suspicious.

"So we can exchange numbers," he says rolling his eyes at my tone.

"Edward I don't really think that that..." I try though not finishing my sentence.

"Please, it's not a big deal. It's not like I don't have loads of my other friend's numbers?"

Friends? Is that what we are? Can I be friends with Edward?

"Ok then. But um just don't call or text me too much," I mutter embarrassed.

"As if," is the only answer he gives arrogantly typing his number into my phone.

"Prick," I retort at his cocky reply making him chuckle before he hands my phone back and quickly kissing me.

Walking back to the classroom he says questioningly. "Your hair smells of strawberry's."

"It's the shampoo I use," I answer.

"It's nice."

The door is wide open and know I shouldn't let him have the last words, on that thought the words come out "Well yours smells like _her _cheap perfume." Then I leave his side quickly, walking towards the table I share with Angela.

* * *

><p>Happy New Year everyone, I'm off to my friends New Year's party. :) Hope you all have fun tonight.<p>

Please leave a review. I also on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: **I just wanted to say sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I've been really busy with family stuff and I will be even busier the coming week. But I'll try to update more often anyway.

This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 22

The first text comes during lunch the next day.

_You're beautiful when you smile._

Having read it I put my phone away immediately not wanting Rose or everyone else on the table to notice what's made me blush furiously. Luckily no-one pays me any attention as they talk about some reality TV show.

Feeling my phone vibrating again, I open the second text from him. _And when you blush. _

He is watching me, when I had first come into the dining hall I had failed to spot him so I thought that he hadn't come in at all.

Quickly looking around I found him, but he doesn't look back at me, our eyes don't meet. He's talking to Emmet not even noticing me. Confused I look back at my phone, but no the text was sent only a minute ago.

But what did I expect, a smile? When his girlfriend is holding court on the table not far from mine. Another text, reluctantly I open it. _Stop frowning. _

This time our eyes meet. His gaze intense and I can't look away then he smiles his crocked grin. And I can't help smile back, looking down for a second I meet his gaze again. His lips move the words he mouths I'm not sure but I think are, _Much better. _Making my smile last longer on my lips.

Alice clear voice breaks the connection. "What's caught your attention Bella?" Her eyes wide. Though her question is perfectly innocent, I can't help but feel guilty. But I shove the guilt away. It's nothing, nothing is happening.

"Nothing really," I answer her. Then decide to actively involve myself in the conversation regardless of how many texts I may or may not receive from a certain good looking guy.

But he doesn't send me any other texts. Not that it matters because the last period is Biology.

He doesn't speak to or look at me until we sit next to each other and the lesson has started, and I'm surprised because I actually prefer it that way. I can't help but feel somewhat cut off from the rest of the class at our table furthest back. A false sense of privacy which I've foolishly convinced myself exists, and maybe he has to.

"How are you today, Bella?" He asks.

"Okay." I answer confused by his question. Why would he ask me that?

He answers my silent question "I was wondering if you were going to have a go at me today. So I thought I'd check how your mood is."

"I do not have a go," I grumble.

"Alright then. Confront me."

"Not even confront. I just tell you what I think of you. Doesn't anyone else?"

My question though innocent suddenly strips him of all bravado, a vulnerable expression on his beautiful face.

"Um, no." It's quiet and possibly... shy?

I want to tell him that he doesn't intimidate me but he does, well part of him does. Not knowing how to respond I just continue with my work and he doesn't the say anything else.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review or you can follow me on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: **This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

I don't own anything

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 23

He doesn't acknowledge me again until the lesson is almost over. Running his hand though his hair making it even more chaotic, then clearing his throat.

"Are you coming to Tyler's party?"

"I don't really know..." Like everything with Edward I know he doesn't ask something without having a specific intention, it's one of the few thing I've learned about him.

"Why?"

"Well normally I don't get invited to parties like that so-"

"But you have now?"

"Not really, I think Emmet wants Rose to come and she doesn't want to go on her own..."

Walking towards the main exist it's just before the end of school rush, we were let out early in Biology Mr Varner was in a surprisingly good mood, his rugby team had won something or other.

"Bye Bella. See you tomorrow." Angela says.

"Yeah you too," I respond.

"Bella wait." It's Edward.

We're standing by the large entrance out to the courtyard, it's mostly empty most of the school haven't been let out yet.

"How about if I invited you?"

"What?"

"To Tyler's party."

"Edward regardless, I don't think I'll be able to come. It's this weekend and my parent's are kind of strict."

"Make an excuse up or something."

The bell goes off loudly, ending his insistency, and I start walking away.

"We'll see Edward." I say to placate him and to some degree myself.

Edward seems to have ally in the most unlikely of people. Rose is basically forcing me and Alice to come with her. Actually only me, Alice can't wait to go.

"Bella, just tell them you're sleeping over at mine. Alice has told her parents the same thing."

And I do, of course neither Renee nor Charlie mind that stay at Rose's for the night. So I do.

Getting ready with them in Rose's room the music is on loud and she's managed to get some alcohol. Holding a large 2 liter plastic bottle which previously held Sprite we pour various things into it. We've all added some money towards the drinks, though Rose's neighbour has been nice enough to buy it for us at the off-licence.

Wearing a skirt I've borrowed from Alice and a short sleeved blouse, we walk towards Tyler's house only a five minute walk away carrying the bottle in a plastic bag. We've drank some of it's contents already and I can feel a buzz runing through me. It's about 9 o'clock, dark and cold having just rained but I'm excited because I know he'll be there though I forgot tell him I was coming.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review. I'm also on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: **This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine

I don't own anything.

Sorry it's been so long since the last update but I've been moving house and that took up a lot of my time as well as loads of work I had to do for uni. Hopefully now I'll be able to update as frequently as I was before.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 24

The large Victorian house is packed, a few people are standing outside smoking and talking and music streaming out to the front garden. My steps falter and Rose looks back towards me. "Bella come on."

That little voice in the back of my head is telling that I might regret this but I silence it with that fact that I'm sick of people casually telling me that I'm so boring. 'Live a little. Have fun' is something I've been told countless times. And tonight I'll do just that. What's the worst that can happen? I'm not stupid, I won't get myself into trouble. I'm worrying about nothing.

"Don't be a coward," I mutter to myself.

Walking in the smell of alcohol hits me and I can't really hear what Alice is saying next to me so I just smile and nod back. The living room in front of us is packed with people either dancing or sitting on the sofas. I spot him immediately but move my eyes way from him before he notices., he's talking to a guy I don't recognise.

Somewhere between the throng of people I lose Alice and Rose, but I'm not worried so I walk towards the closest room where I hope to find them.

In the kitchen are even more people, some are mixing drinks and several couples are kissing and various other things. Samantha comes towards me giving me a big hug smiling a little too much, probably due to the half empty bottle in her hand.

"Hi Bella," she says a little too enthusiastically.

"I didn't know you were coming." 'I didn't know you were invited' is what she actually means, but I don't bother saying anything back and just tell her that Rose and Alice are also here.

She nods "You looks nice, haven't you got anything to drink?" She asks though I clearly haven't, Alice took the large bottle we were meant to share.

"Aww, here you go," she says as she hands me a a bottle of Smirnoff, smiling as if she's just given me food when I was starving.

Looking around and taking a sip I know Seth can't be far away, wherever Sam is Seth is usually not far behind.

"Bella!" He shouts coming towards us as he walks round the various people in the way. "Rose told me you were here-"

"Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she's in the dining room with Emmet."

Well at least one of my friends was where she wanted to be.

Grabbing my hand he pulls me away towards the living room. "Come on, let's go and dance."

"Seth you know I can't dance."

"Yes you can."

Luckily most people are dancing in the living room and the few sitting down are more interested to pay attention to anything other than themselves.

And most importantly he isn't there.

"Bella come on." Seth tells me moving into large dancing crowd.

"Wait, I've got to finish this." I say holding my bottle up.

"Well hurry up."

And I do. Swallowing the rest of it's contents quickly and putting it on the coffee table already filled with bottles and cans.

And we both start dancing, the crowd envelopes us and I forget to feel self-consious.

Looking across the room I follow Seth's gaze. Tanya is sitting on Edward's lap her fingers running through his hair and I notice one of his hands moving up her thigh, moving my eyes away from them quickly. I know there's no point in me bothering. There is no need for me to watch what I already know will happen.

"You know I would, _any day._" Seth's voice pulls me away from them.

"Him or her?" I ask.

"Him, of course. Don't tell me you wouldn't if you had the chance."

"Doesn't matter anyway," I respond.

"Yeah you're right. Not like it's gonna happen for any of us."

* * *

><p>Please leave a review; I'm also on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**AN:** This isn't beta'd as usual.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 25

'Let him watch,' I think.

'I won't be a fool for Edward Cullen,' I think and with some more alcohol in my system I might even say the words out loud.

The party and the drinking continue.

Alice is in the kitchen with some boy. Jasper I think his name is, who goes to a school not far from ours. Apparently they know each other from their old primary school. Seth's told me all these things and including a very detailed description of what Jasper looks like. I nod to all he says knowing that I'll probably meet him later.

Rose was sitting on Emmett's lap in the living room for some time then they walked out to the garden.

"Bella do you want to come?" She asked me only because she wanted to let me know where they were going.

More people fill the house and it starts look like something off of _Skins_, which Rose always watches. The music gets louder and people are dancing on every available surface. I no longer have a clear view of Edward or Tanya, but I'm actually glad. He isn't going to acknowledge me and I don't need to be a quickly fumble in the dark. I can be more, I will be more. My fuzzled mind decides. But with who?

As if on cue I can feel arms around my waist looking back I see a guy I don't recognise, but he smiles back at me. "Hi." He's got blue or green or grey eyes I can't be sure but he's blond and he here. Bland; nothing catches my interest about him but I can't seem to care.

"Hi," I respond and turn towards him, immediately he pulls me even closer. I don't say anything though I doubt we'd be able to have a conversation over the loud music.

The song ends and as I can feel a slight dizzy feeling the room continues spinning though I've stopped moving.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lie. I know I need to leave. Though I've never been claustrophobic I suddenly feel like the room is too small, too confined and there's to may bodies around me. Letting go his hands, I leave him there.

Not knowing where the bathroom is I walk through the thong of bodies and up the stairs a white door closest to the stairs is closed. Opening the door the firsts I can see is the back of a guy I don't know, he turns around looking surprised and sitting on the sink with her legs wrapped around his waist is Tanya Denali.

"Close the door, you idiot!" She shouts her face an ugly grimace.

With my mouth open and eyes wide I slam the door closed.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review; I'm also on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:** This is unbeta'd as usual.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 26

I walk away from the offending door, deciding that I don't need the bathroom that badly. That I need Rose or Alice or preferably both. I need to leave. Why I let them drag me to this place I have no idea. This isn't me, I think as I pass by a mirror in the hallway. Too much make-up and I short skirt.

What has it got me? Nothing so far. Edward pays me no attention, preferring his slag of a girlfriend. Though of course that's who he should prefer. His. Girlfriend. Slag or not shouldn't matter or concern me.

Walking back towards the crowded parts of the house someone grabs my arm.

"Seth, I'm too tired to dance anymore-" I start to say before I turn around and realise who it is.

"That's alright, I don't really want to dance anyway." Edward answers me with a crooked grin and his eyes sparkling mischievously at me.

"Edward it's you. I-"

"Yep, it's me."

All the silly ire feel for him disappears, now I don't know how or what to feel for him any longer. Not knowing what to say I just stare. His smile falters. "Bella, are you ok?" He asks strangely sounding like he cares.

"Just tired," I say.

We walk into the kitchen looking around I can't see Alice anywhere, but I'm not worried the house is quite large and I'm sure she's around here somewhere.

"Here, have a drink," he says handing me a bottle of Heineken he's just opened.

"Just one bottle, it won't kill you," he teases me and I give in and take a small sip.

He starts talking with a few people near by as I stand awkwardly and drinking. Leaning by the counter he looks at me now and again finally introducing me to a some of them and they suddenly acknowledge my presence. For a few minutes we talk, they ask me questions about my GCSE's and other neutral topics not seeming interested but just conversing with me to be polite.

As soon I've finished the drink Edward walks toward me, and doesn't stop until he's far too close I can smell the vodka from him, looking straight at me he whispers "You need to relax, Bella." His one of his arms winds itself around my waist our bodies pressed together, but a part of me wants us even closer. He then takes one of my hands in his and leads me toward the stairs after having gone up to the first floor, we're a few feet away from the closed bathroom door.

Looking at the door he his eyes have a steely glint, "Let's go up to next floor, shall we." He says and I nod.

On the second floor there is only one door, getting a key out of his pocket he opens the door.

"Get in." His words send an unfamiliar shiver through my body, but it's not unpleasant.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review; I'm also on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:** This is unbeta'd as usual.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 27

"Make me," I blurt out. And I realise that it's all dutch courage.

He shakes him head, eyes closed the grin appears. "Fuck Bella, I've missed your smart mouth." he replies.

His eyes open, they're ablaze "But I think it could be even smarter."

Pulling me towards him his lips attack mine and it's all fire, his tongue quickly takes over, suddenly I'm in the room, closing the door, my back hits it. The pain of it exiliratingly ignored by the feeling of him pressed against my, touching me. I react, grabbing his hair and holding on to it in a way which must be painful but he doesn't seem to object, in fact I can hear a moan which sets me further alight.

His body is closer, I can feel all of him. His hands slide downwards from my jaw and hair, touching my waist but don't stop until he reaches my bum which he squeezes and I don't know what posses me but I lift my legs and straddle his waist. I loud moan escapes my lips. I can feel him even more, my flimsy knickers now damp and I still want more. My instinct scream for something raw. His lips leave mine and I want to protest but we both need to catch our breaths. His lips softly kiss my jaw and neck so different from the frantic way we were kissing before, my name comes from his lips like a sigh and he closes his eyes.

"Stop." the word is out before and louder than I intended. The room is silent but we can still hear the base from the music playing downstairs.

"What?" He ask, his voice not as loud as mine.

Shaking my head to try and shake off what sort of spell Edward seems to have put on me, he then helps unwind my legs away from his waist and I stand on my own two feet. I walks around him, as I was previously trapped between his body and the door. Taking several steps away from him I speak "Edward I-I need to tell you something about Tanya, she-"

He laughs a hard laugh "I already know. But thanks for caring enough to tell me."

Caring, did I do it because I care?

Wait. He knows? "You know?"

"Of course I know." he says in a blaze tone.

"Don't worry, it's not a common occurrence." he continues in the same tone.

"I'm not worried, it's sick. Disgusting. What _are_ you two even?"

"She's my girlfriend, Bella." he answers his jaw clenched. The words leave me reeling.

"What? And she occasionally shags other guys!"

There is a moments silence and he looks like he's contemplating something then he speaks looking downwards.

"Only because I don't. Recently at least," his voice almost a whisper.

Looking up he confront me "Why do you care anyway?"

* * *

><p>Please leave a review; I'm also on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: **This is unbeta'd as usual.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven <strong>

Chapter 28

And he's partly right, why should I care really about what she does? But I quickly find the reason I do.

"Because I don't want to be what he is to her right now, for you." I don't want to be used like that.

"You're not." He answers.

"How can I be so sure?"

Moving closer his voice getting louder as he continue. "Because when I'm with her- it's a choice, but with you it's not a choice. I have no choice with you, it just fucking is!"

'And you're choosing wrong' I want to add, but instead I move closer, my hand caressing his jaw and cheek, to his hair. Our lips meet once more, but though it's sweet and somewhat honest at first the heat quickly changes it to an inferno. His hands all over me, wherever they move I can feel the current, I come alive. This is the essence of what Edward Cullen does to me.

Lifting both legs up round his waist I lock my ankles and he walks me toward the large bed, puts me down I move back onto the bed properly lying down. He stands still for a second only looking at me, not blinking. I feel a wave of vulnerability coming over me, but he washes it all away with a crooked grin and the words "So fucking sexy."

I realise just then why I can't resist not only the blaze between us but also what he does to me, to my ego. Selfishly he makes me feel important and wanted and I've never felt so wanted as I do now. His knee hits the bed and he crawls all the way up my body, kissing ever part of me before his hands caress. My ankles, my knees, then when his lips reach the edge of my top his fingers grab the hem slowly rolling it over my sensitive skin, and as I feel the air his lips touch down on my bellybutton up to my ribs and my bra clad breasts which he then cups. My back arches as my body silently asks for more and a whimper escapes as I'm feeling myself getting wetter than I've ever been.

His lips hover over my lips. He tastes of vodka and Edward and I can't get enough. The heady mix of alcohol and lust makes my hands quickly move from his hair down his shoulders, his back until I grip his shirt in frustration to where his hands have moved. Down my shoulders leg until he finally pushes my skirt upwards and I beg him in a moan. For what I don't completely know, but his touch tells me as his fingers skim my underwear then move it out of the way and finallly, finally reaching my clit. His fingers preform magic. His name tumbles from my lips.

"Edward, please."

"You're so fucking, so fucking beautiful." He repeats over and over.

I'm bound to him, he has the power as he plays me more than he ever has.

"I need-I need-" I gasp before he interrupts me.

"Who do you need?" he whispers in my ear. The words are sharp, he commands me.

"I need you, Edward."

Driving me closer to oblivion he finally responds.

"Well then, you can have me."

And he let's me go. Falling, the pleasure is immense. It's everything, him, me and more. So much more.

But as I return I can hear steps follower by my name being called out. But it's not Edward. Looking up at his wide eyes, we both hold our breaths as we can hear Rose.

"Bella, where are you? We have to go home. Alice is completely pissed and I don't want her to pass out."

We wait until the sounds of her going down the stairs disappear completely, then he quickly moves away from me. Revaling that I'm only in my bra and skirt pulled up round my waist, I can feel myself blushing. Sitting up I quickly pull the skirt down and he gives me my top back after picking it up from the floor, a sheepish grin on his lips. When I've put it on he takes me hand and pulls me slowly closer, kissing my lips innocently, afterwards he licks his lips.

"Strawberry."

"What?"

"You taste like strawberries."

In my muddled mind I think I can remember Alice giving me lip-gloss to put on before we arrived.

I kiss him again, this time I can feel his erection and I press into his body making him hiss. "Ah, Bella," the words sounding like a warning. Backing away I can see his desire for me and it strangely brings me pride. That I have some sort of effect on him, that I made him feel like that. Me. No-one else.

Just before I open the door leave I turn back towards him. He's standing by a large window on the other side of the room, it's open and he's smoking.

I forget what I wanted to say and instead tell him. "Smoking kills you, you know."

"Taking a drag, he blows it out before answering "So might you Bella."

* * *

><p>Please leave a review; I'm also on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: **This is unbeta'd as usual

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 29

Running the two flights of stairs down I spot Rose immediately, she's sitting with Alice who's leaning her head on Rose's shoulder. Walking towards them I see Emmett as, he hands a glass of what I assume is water to Alice who gingerly takes it.

"Where were you?" Rose asks as soon as she sees me.

"I was-"

"Never mind we need to go, before this one passes out" she interrupts me and we quickly leave the house with it's loud music and people.

Halfway towards Rose's house Alice decides to sit down, on the pavement none the less. "Alice come on we have to go before it starts raining." I plead.

"But I'm so tired. And Bella, we could sleep here! It would be like camping... but without tents." She then starts giggling, which it turn makes me laugh at the sorry state we're both in, her sitting cross-legged on the cold pavement and both of us with too little clothes, hair a mess and the flawless make up long since ruined.

While me and Rose walk, half carry and shove Alice towards Rose's she continues babbling.

"Bella, you have to meet Jasper. He's _soo _fit Bella, I'm sure you'll like him. Not like him like him, but definitely like him. He's not like at all the immature boys in our school. Isn't he Rose?"

"Whatever you say Alcie," Rose responds rolling her eyes, making me smile.

"Oh, it'll be prefect. Emmet and Rose, me and _Jasper_." She sounds as if she's solved worlds problems. "But who'll you have, Bella?"

"I'll be fine on my own," I placate her. Just then I feel Rose's gaze who looks confused back at me, before quickly looking elsewhere.

Getting ready for bed, I look at my reflection in the bathroom after having washed off all the make-up. I'm pale with boring brown hair, and I can't help but wonder what Edward thought of what he saw tonight. My head is still slightly buzzing but I can feel the beginnings of a headache developing in the back of my head.

Do I regret what happened tonight?

Not completely.

But I know that the me before all this started wouldn't exactly approve. I used to think that girls who went to parties and getting drunk and doing things were just stupid. Well it seems like I've joined the ranks, I certainly can't judge anyone else anymore. But I wanted him, and I still want him.

But what bothers me the most is that Edward making me feel like shit and Edward making me feel wonderful seem somehow mutually inclusive.

I had foolishly thought that tonight would bring some clarity, make me realise that I would be fine without his, for lack of a better word attention. Instead I'm more confused than ever now and having let Edward get another piece of me in the process.

"Where were you anyway, Bella? I was looking all over for you, even Seth didn't know where you went." Rose asks me just before I'm about to fall asleep on the air mattress next to her bed, Alice has already dossed off.

Thankful that it's dark and she can't see me, I respond trying to sound nonchalant. "Oh I was just in the bathroom."

"Really?" She asks surprised.

"Yeah."

"So you weren't with Edward Cullen then?" The tone of her voice tells me that she knows she's right.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review; I'm also on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: **I don't own anything.

This is unbeta'd as usual.

The reason I didn't update was because Friday was my birthday and Sunday was my sisters so I've been a bit busy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 30

"No," I deny it though I know it's pointless.

She sighs. "Bella you're my best friend, please don't lie to me."

I can't help but gasp when I her the plea in her voice, she's never sounded so worried before, at least about me.

"It's all a bit of a mess..." I start.

"What is?" She asks confused.

_Me._ I want to say but instead respond with "Everything I suppose."

She says nothing for a while and neither do I.

Not sure if she's still awake I spill. Everything. Everything that he's said do me and everything that we've done. How it made me feel like the most insignificant thing and how he made me feel like I somehow mattered to him. The more I reveal I realise just how naive I am, how someone like Rose would never have let some boy treat her like that. But I'm not like Rose, in fact I'm no where near.

And I want to trivialise it. So I kissed him. That's not a bit deal, it wasn't that bad. Though another part of me knows that it doesn't really matter what we did, more what it's done and did it me. I have to now admit that I'm drawn to him inexplicably and I care. I do in fact care about him.

"Fucking bastard." Is all she says initially.

"Bella you do know that he doesn't give shit about you, don't you?"

I don't answer her harsh but true question.

"Just ignore him from now on. I won't say anything to Emmett, because he's his friend for some reason. You know him and Tanya deserve each other. Remember what she did to Lucy last year, you know if she finds out she'll go insane."

I nod, though of course she probably can't see me.

"Well at least he made you come. And without you having to reciprocate." He tone mischievous.

"Rose!" I whisper shout, while trying not to laugh.

"What? I know I'm right, that's what happened tonight isn't it?"

Again I'm grateful for the lights being switched off.

"That good was he?" Then she asks her voice uncertain "You didn't have sex with him, did you?"

"No!"

"Good."

We don't continue the conversation any further and the next thing I know it's morning.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I'm also on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: **This is unbeta'd as usual.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 31

It's Monday morning and for some reason I'm nervous. Well I do actually know what reason it is, it's an Edward reason.

"Bella, don't you have to leave now? You'll miss the bus, love."

My mum shouts at me from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute." I shout back my bedroom door slightly open, looking at my reflection I see the same Bella but hopefully with a thread of Rose's backbone.

On the bus Alice is complaining about how bad her hangover was when she woke up and gushing about the fact that Jasper called her on Sunday. At least the party was a success for someone. Standing in the courtyard we find Rose but she's not on her own. Emmett's there also and from what I can see it looks like he's trying to eat her face. Heidi and Lauren stand not far away trying not to show how awkward they feel about what's going on near them.

They all greet us and not long after Emmett leaves us to start talking about him and Rose.

I don't see Edward until Biology second period, though it wasn't like I was actively looking for him. When I walked through the corridors in fact whenever I would see any of his friends I would look down hoping that he wasn't with them and he would acknowledge me.

"Hi," he says cheerfully as he sits next to me and starts taking out his books from his bag, I don't respond though he doesn't question me about it because just then Mr Banner comes and the lesson starts, giving me the perfect opportunity to ignore him.

Hoping that the lesson continues without Banner stopping, that however doesn't happen. Halfway though lesson he goes out as substitute teacher asks him to come and help with a particularly difficult class of year 9's.

As soon as he leaves the room everyone starts talking and Edward turns towards me, not meeting his gaze I continue looking down at my exercise book.

"Saturday night was fun. We should do it again." He says quietly, his hand now on my knee slowly creeping up my thigh.

I grab his hand to stop it moving and he takes both of his in mine. "What do you think?" I can hear the smile in his voice.

Looking up at his face I give myself a minute to just look at his eyes and almost go back on what I'm about to do and say.

"No." My voice is quiet and to some it might sound weak but it's just a start.

"No?" He asks mockingly. "You didn't say no, when I was touching you all over, Bella?"

"Well I do know."

Smiling slightly and shaking his head he let's it go, looking away from me.

"I would make sure we wouldn't be interrupted this time, it would be more. I promise." he continues his voice seductive.

What he thinks he'll achieve I have no idea. So I drag my hand away from his after having shoved his hands away from my lap. I need him far away from me if this is going to work. Th further the better.

As soon as Banner is back I put my hand up. "Sir?"

"Yes Isabella?"

My voice is loud and clear and I know the whole class are wondering what quiet Bella could have to say.

"I'd like to change seats, please."

* * *

><p>Please leave a review, I love to read them. I'm also on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**AN:** This is unbeta'd as usual.

I don't own anything.

Just wanted to rec a fic which I think is really sweet and definitely worth a read. It's called Just A Kiss by rtgirl. Here is the link http: / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7768891 / 1 / Just_A_Kiss (remove the spaces)

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 32

The eyes of the entire room are on me but the ones I can feel most are Edwards.

Confused Mr Banner asks me "Is everything alright Isabella?"

"Yes. I just don't want to sit here anymore." I can now hear murmurings in the class, by the end of break time the whole year are going to know about this.

Then he nods "Alright then. Tom swap seats with Isabella." Tom sits on the other side of the room two rows away from the front and thankfully very close to the door. While we swap seats I can feel his eyes burning my back and Mr Banner is looking suspiciously at Edward and myself.

"Bloody hell, I didn't expect you do it in front of your whole class," Rose grins at me when Heidi tells her what's happened. Thank god for Rose, she make everything sound better than it might actually be.

"Servers him right." Lauren adds as everyone now thinks I'm the first girl to stand up to Edward Cullen and not be dazzled by his good looks and popularity. If they only knew...

Of course I know that changing seats would not be the last encounter have with him. And I honestly knew that, I just wanted to give myself more time, cowardly as that may sound.

During lunch I walk on my own to the bathroom and I hear him. The music is dark and loud, I really must have pissed him off.

Standing by the door he looks up at me from the electric guitar he's strumming with his long fingers. The fingers he...

"There's a seat on the other side of the room, so you don't have to be near me." He spits out.

"I think I'll stand," I answer.

"Happy now?" He not sounding angry at all, he's smiling.

"What?"

His smile grows and he puts the guitars down and gets up towards towards me, his hand cradles my cheek and his lips come closer to mine.

"No," I say, taking a step back.

"Bella I get it. You were upset and I shouldn't have said that when we were in lesson. It's just when I'm with you I forget about all of that."

Shaking my head I understand that he doesn't take me or anything I say seriously. I must be some sort of joke to him. But I'll make him understand. Now.

"No, Edward I mean it. I can't, I _won't_ do that...anymore." Taking a breathe I continue "I don't want you, anymore."

"You don't want me?" He repeats the words almost silently back at me, maybe to give me a chance to go back on my words but I keep silent.

His jaw clenches and he runs his fingers through his hair roughly. "Fine." responds his tone angry. Walking quietly out of the room I think I can hear him "Your loss."

Yes, it might be my loss but it's also my gain.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts. I'm also on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: **This isn't beta'd as usual.

I don't own anything.

I'm not really sure what I think of this chapter myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 33

Today is exactly like any other day, but I can't help but feel well, slightly... blah about everything. I have to admit the little attention he gave me brought me some excitement. What was it that vicar said when he came to school for an assembly last year? Bad things are the most tempting or something like that, well he was spot on with that. I can't remember his exact words or anything else he said though.

"Did you tell him to leave you alone, then?" She asks.

"Yeah I did." I say not in the mood for another lecture from Rosalie Hale.

I've promised myself that I won't under no circumstances look at him. During break I of course cave in and do. He's with his friends, Tanya and her friends, the whole bloody crew. It might as well be September for how similar the whole scene is. Nothing has changed.

I'm now sitting next to Alec in Biology, he's nice enough. Not really mates with Edward so that's a bonus. While we answer the questions Mr Banner asks us in our exercise books, he asks me questions now and again. Like I said, nice enough if not a little nosey. But it seems he never really gets to whatever point he wants to make with all the questions. Maybe he's just curious?

The bell goes and I'm out of the classroom as soon as I can. I've got a French test, so I don't want to be late.

"Bella. Bella wait." _He _calls after me.

I sigh before turning around. I thought he understood?

He's right in front of me, too close actually. And I stray thought escapes. Why does he have to look like he does, it just isn't helping my resolve.

"I wanted to give you something-"

"Whatever it is, I don't want it." I interrupt him.

He doesn't say anything back instead he takes something out of his bag. It's a pen.

"Here it's yours."

"What?" I'm confused.

"It's yours. I borrowed it from you." He says then adds quietly "Don't you remember...?"

"It's just a pen, Edward." His insistence over something so insignificant is strange.

"Well I'm giving it back."

"I don't want it, you can keep it."

"I don't want it either." He's difficult and I don't know why.

"Well throw it away then." I respond my voice rising.

"Alright, I'll throw it away then," he says just as he throws it over his shoulder, I can hear the clatter as it hits the floor. The silence of the corridor makes me realise that arguing with him has taken up too much of my time and I might be late if I don't leave now. So I just walk away, without another word and he doesn't call me back.

It isn't until the end of the test that my thoughts return to him, when the class is still silent while the teacher collects our papers. That I think that he might have been talking about something other than the pen. But what?

* * *

><p>Please leave a review. I'm also on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: **This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

I don't own anything.

I was supposed to update yesterday but ff wouldn't let me log for some reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 34

I walk into the dining hall late, it's already five minutes into break and the cold rain and wind outside has driven everyone inside even the most avid smokers. Though they must be smoking in the loos, I suppose.

They're all talking and whatever Jess is saying seems to have caught everyone's attention.

"Bella, you've heard haven't you?" Is the first thing Jess says to me and all eyes are on me.

"Heard what?" I'm confused and honestly uncomfortable that the whole group seems to be staring at me.

She rolls her eyes. "About Edward and Tanya, of course."

I just look back at her saying nothing, and she understands that I don't have a clue what she's on about.

"You don't know?" She asks.

I shake my head and she smiles pleased no doubt that she'll have the opportunity to tell the story again.

"Edward broke up with Tanya, yesterday."

"Oh," my voice is perfectly disguised at slight surprise and mostly disinterest causing Alice to giggle. Jess on the other hand looks annoyed at me for not having the reaction she expected.

"Well apparently he just sent her a text and when she called him back he just said he was sick of her or something like that."

"What else did he say?" Lauren asks.

"I don't exactly know because Jenny, who's in History with me said she heard Tanya crying in the toilets and telling Kate about it. Kate even said she was going to have a go at Edward today."  
>"I doubt it," Rose says sceptically. "She doesn't have the guts for it."<p>

Toward the end of break Heidi says "I thought you would have heard about it, since you just had a lesson with him."

She was right, I'd just spent an hour with Edward. Well actually not with him, I sat on the other side of the biology classroom and didn't even glance at his direction. And no one had said anything in the lesson.

Looking round the hall I notice that people are looking at Edward now and again. Probably talking about the same thing we are.

He is talking to Emmett and a few others seemingly obliviously to people's looks and whispers. My eyes stay on him a second too long and he notices, but as soon as he turns towards me I look away hoping he didn't notice what can be best described as staring.

The bus stop is freezing and I'm contemplating calling either Renee or Charlie to see if they can pick me up. The bus is taking the piss and I've been waiting for about 20 minutes now. Thankfully the rain has let up so I hear him clearly as he approaches me.

"Hello." His voice is quiet and I instinctively take a small step back, but don't respond.

"Reading group?" He asks.

"Yeah."

He merely nods. Then sits down on the seats right next to where I stand, but I don't move. His hair is wet from the rain, so is the grey coat he wears over his blazer.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

Looking up at me, he looks somehow different. There isn't that edge there, he is for want of a better word... more human. Maybe that's what my problem was? I always saw him as more than everyone else. But then again that's what everyone in school does. And I can't suddenly help but question why?

"Home." Then he pauses. "But I was actually waiting for you."

"Why?"

"I don't know.." he sounds frustrated.

He can do better than that, I know.

"You saw me in lessons all day."

He sighs, his frustration seems to be increasing. But I don't regret a word. Whatever he has to say he can say it and leave.

Then he smiles a sad smile and says something I've never heard him say or heard anyone say Edward has said. Ever.

"Sorry."

"For what Edward?" The confusion continues.

"Everything I suppose." He doesn't make anything clear.

"You don't have to be sorry."

"You regret it don't you?" He sounds so sure of what he thinks my answer will be. But I'm not.

It's at this moment more important than anything I have said to him previously.

"No, Edward I don't regret it. Whether that's right or wrong, I don't know." This time I look at him, my eyes see his and I can't describe what I see in them.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review. I'm also on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: **This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Chapter 35

"Well you should." He tells me.

"Do you want me to?" My voice challenging.

"No!" Edward blushes probably at his forceful response. Then says in a more even tone "I just... Wouldn't it be better?"

"That's up to you," I say.

He groans frustrated running both his hands through his hair and I can't help but smile.

He grins his crooked grin. And it's been too long. It's been 2 weeks. "You really do love torturing me don't you."

"Stop being so dramatic." I blurt out.

Getting up he comes closer to me a secret smile on his lips.

"You know most girls like making me feel _good_. You on the other hand seem to revel in my uncomfort"

"If you say so."

Before we can continue I hear the bus arriving and I get on. Part of me wants him to get on with me, but I don't think that's the best idea right now.

"We didn't finish our conversation." He says, when I ask him why he called. I'm in bed and it's late, looking at my phone I notice it's past midnight.

"What was it you wanted to say?" I whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" He says teasingly.

"Because if you haven't noticed it's late and my parent's will freak out if they know I'm talking to a boy at this hour."

"I'm not your boyfriend so it should matter if you're in bed or not. Naked or not.

"I'm hanging up." I warn him.

"Okay, okay. Here's what I wanted to say." His voice serious, but he says nothing and for a moment all I think he might have hung up on me.

"Mea cupla, Bella. Mea maxima cupla."

I sigh at his words "Yeah, you're right it _is_ your fault. But I'm glad, you know."

"You understood what I said?"

I roll my eyes at his assumption then ask sarcastically. "Did you think I would have to wiki it and respond tomorrow or something?"

He laughs softly "Well that was the plan, and then we'd talk tomorrow."

"I'm sorry I ruined your oh so thought out plan." I say and a giggle escapes.

"How about we stick to the plan and I talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodbye Edward."

"You're suppose to say see you tomorrow."

"Well then that too." I say and we both hang up.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review. I'm also on twitter (at)AmbaroFardus<p> 


End file.
